Secret Novel
by Cindy2k3
Summary: After finishig High School, Yukina went to England to find certain things for her next love novel. Just when she got out of the airplane she ended up participating as a maid in the Phantomhive Manor. While this happened she found her next stand-by lover. ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yukina woke up when the plane landed in England, where advance technology will appear in a few years.

She smirked ignoring the creeped out looks people had around her when they saw her smirk.

'They don't have cellphones here most likely. So they probably haven't heard novels by Yupina.' Yukina thought. 'That would mean I don't have to worry about people figuring me out that I'm Yupina.'

She got off the plane along with the other passengers and when she quickly got out off the airport with her stuff she immediately went to the park.

She rested on a bench away from people and began to look at her reviews of her completed novel.

_'It was so romantic when the Earl and Lilia lived happily ever after.'_

_'I wonder what other novels you will make.'_

_'I hope the next novel will be another love story.'_

When Yukina looked through she decided to look at her e-mail. She got a message from her publisher back in Japan.

_'Yupina, great news. The last novel you have just completed was a huge hit, so huge that it's going to be published. There will be a box of the novel and it would be delivered to you at your house in a few days.'_

'Published? Published? I can't belieave another one of my novels will be published! Wait, at home? That's in Japan!' She then breathed in and out a few times to calm down. 'I'm pretty sure that one of them at home will call me about it when it's been delivered.'

She then got up and wondered around with her stuff.

Yukina was struggling to go through the busy sidewalk of England ignoring the stares some of the men were giving her.

'Why is it so crowded around here?' She thought when she was close to the end of the crowd.

When she was out of the busy sidewalk that held a bunch of people she saw a hill filled with a bunch of trees up ahead of her direction along with a huge mansion on top of the hill.

She walked toward the place after 10 minutes of walking she saw a bunch of girls who were waiting outside the mansion behind a huge gate.

She walked up to a girl and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hm?" The girl shivered when she turned to Yukina. She then had a uneasy look on her face when she saw her giving her a glare and at how cold her skin is.

"Y-y-yes? D-d-do you n-n-need s-something?" The girl stuttered trying to calm down and looking down so she won't see her eyes.

"Why are there so many girls in one place?" Yukina asked then realized what they were all wearing. "And in maid-like uniforms?" She added.

"U-u-um... T-t-there is a m-m-maid p-position open at P-P-Phantomhive manor."

"Phantomhive manor? You mean this place, right?" Yukina questioned looking at the manor they were in front of.

"Y-y-yes"

"And there's a maid position open at this mansion?"

"Y-"

The girl was cut off by a deep voice behind.

"Indeed" They both looked toward where the voice came from and saw a handsome man in black.

He has black raven colored hair, maroon colored eyes, and wore a butler uniform.

"Forgive me, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive mansion." The man, known as Sebastian Michaelis, smiled to them.

The girl blushed and had hearts in her eyes when she saw how handsome he was while Yukina had a blank look on her face. Yukina saw how the girl reacted. 'He could be a good character to use in my next novel.'

"Are you two participating for the position as the maid at the Phantomhive manor?" He asked.

The girl nodded as Yukina just answered blankly. "No, I just came here from Japan. I need to find a place to stay, it's almost noon. Besides I don't have any maid uniforms to wear as I participate."

"If you participate I can go get you a maid uniform for you to participate and if you win you can live here." Sebastian almost had a smirk on his face when he saw her stop walking.

"Fine, I'll participate, but if I do win and get the maid position you have to do something for me. Deal?"

This time Sebastian had a smirk on his face when he saw her hand raise up for a hand shake.

He shook her her hand and was kind of surprised at how her skin is cold as ice but did not show it.

'Interesting' He thought.

They all walked toward the garden where they saw a bunch of girls ready to _participate_.

Yukina saw how the girls were all looking at Sebastian with the same reaction the girl gave Sebastian.

'Are these girl only here to see the butler? If so then this is going to be an easy win.' She smirked not realizing she was standing next to a 13 year old boy. The boy was sitting on a chair a table next to him and sipping on his tea.

The boy was wearing black shorts, a dark blue blazer, with a wite shirt under neath, and a ribbon type string that was blue and tied to a loose bow around his neck. The boy had black hair, pale skin that was abit dark than the man she met before, he had on a top hat, he also had an eye patch over his right eye, while his left eye was not covered to reveal blue colored eyes and has dark navy blue hair.

"Why are you glaring and smirking?" The boy asked curiously at the same time bluntly.

Yukina turned to realized he was there. "I was born to have a sharp like look on my face and I'm smirking because I might actually win this seeing as how the girls are staring at the butler. They probably came here to not participate but to see the butler."

"Indeed" The boy said as he looked at the girls that are giggling and batting their eyelashes trying to catch the butler's attention as he walk inside the manor to get a maid uniform for her.

"Why aren't you in a uniform like the others and in strange clothes?" The boy questioned again with a blush on his face when he saw what she was wearing.

She wore light brown skinny jeans, black plat shoes, and a light blue shirt.

The light blue shirt has two long thich string like strings that circled around her neck once and tied on the back of her neck the rest just dangled around along with her brown hair that was tied up and ended mid-butt.

"Like I told the butler, I just have came from Japan and I don't own any maid-like uniform." Yukina answered. "The butler then told me that if I win the position as the maid of this mansion then I could live hre and then told me that he would go get a uniform my size so I could participate. I don't know how though he didn't even measure me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he could get the right one in one try." The boy said smuggily, Yukina looked at him confusingly but left it as it is.

She then realized something. She didn't look at her rank for a while.

She pulled out her cellphone ignoring the strange look the boy gave her.

_Favorite Phone Novelist Rankings_

_1. Dolce  
><em>_2. Yupina_

Yukina was shaking in shock not noticing the confused look the boy was giving at the cellphone she's holding on to.

'H-h-how is it possible? Don't tell me he made a new novel already.'

She looked into her reviews and saw that there was questions on her ranking.

_'Yupina's final novel was great, but the new novel Dolce made was so romantic.'_

_'Yupina you have to make another love novel quickly, Dolce have already took first place.'_

_'Dolce's story made my heart pound rapidly when I started reading, I wonder if Yupina's next novel could do the same thing.'_

'H-heart pounding rapidly?'

She was out of her world when the boy tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is that contraption?" He questioned.

"This? This is an advance technology from Japan called a cellphone. They're quite similar to a telephone but it can be carried around as you use it and much more. You have to order it from Japan to get one or wait a few years till they appear in England."

"Is that so..." The boy said thoughtfully.

When Yukina looked up she saw Sebastian walking up to her with a folded uniform in one of his hand.

"Here it is, Ms... My apologies I haven't caught your name." Sebastian said with the boy listening in, also wanting to know her name.

"Yukina. Yukina Himuro." She said ignoring the glares she's getting from the girl for having Sebastian's attention.

"Sebastian, take Ms. Himuro to a guest room so she could change." The boy ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed to Ciel.

'Sebastian's a butler and he said lord to the boy so that means he the master of this mansion.' Yukina stated in her mind.

She felt a warm hand touching her cold skin. "Come along, Ms. Himuro. I will be escorting you to a room for you to change in."

Yukina just nodded as she walked beside Sebastian their hands still connected.

They then stopped infront of a door that held a guest room.

"I'll be waiting out here till you have finished changing so I could escort you back to the garden." Sebastian said as Yukina walked into the room.

After Yukina was done changing she looked at herself in the mirror.

'How did he get the measurements right?' She just sighed not wanting to know.

She walked out of the room to see Sebastian still there waiting for her. "I see you have finished changing." Sebastian said when he noticed Yukina.

"Um... Do I bring my stuff with me or leave it here?"

"You leave it in the room. Now come along, I will escort you out now."

As they walked back out Yukina asked Sebastian a question. "Who was the boy I was next to a while ago?"

"That would be the master of the mansion, Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian answered.

'I was right then.' Yukina thought.

As they walked Yukina spaced out a bit thinking about a new novel she should make that could help her get her rank back from Dolce.

'I know I should make another love story. But about what? A forbidden love could be good since 'Reflection From A Devil' was published in to a book. I'll think about it when I win the position.' Yukina thought when she noticed that they were already outside.

She went back to the spot she was at before. Standing next to Ciel who continued to sip his tea.

She watched as Sebastian introduced himself to the audience.

"Good afternoon, are all you lovely ladies ready to try and get the position as maid at the Phantomhive manor?" The girls cheered besides Yukina and May-Rin, who is wondering who would be helping her around the manor.

Yukina was thinking of what kind of forbidden love should she do and missed the introduction of the of the staff and master.

She shook it off for later and listened to Sebastian's instructions but noticed that he was having trouble talking as the girls chased after him.

Yukina sweat dropped at the scene. She began to chuckle when he saw some of the girls fell and got their dress dirty but continued to persue Sebastian.

"Ms. Himuro-"

"You can call me Yukina." Yukina intervened.

"... Yukina, go make me some tea." Ciel commanded.

Yukina looked at him confused until she realized something. 'This must be part of the test.'

"Yes, young master." Yukina said as she curtseyed and took the tray that was restin on top of the table that held a tea set.

"Is there a specific kind of tea you would like and do you wish for something to eat?"

"Make me a strawberry cake and Earl Grey Tea would be fine."

"Yes, young master." Yukina said as she left and walked to the staff that works under the Phantomhive manor.

"Excuse me, could you show me where the kitchen is? The young master would like a snack."

"S-sure" Bard said a bit unconfortable under her stare.

"Sorry about me eyes, I was born with sharp eyes like these and cold skin." Yukina apologized.

"Cold skin?" May-Rin questioned. She began to touch Yukina's cheek and moved away instantly. "Wow, it's cold as ice."

Finny and Bard touched her skin and agree with the maid when they moved there hand away.

"Yeah" Bard said.

"Cool!" Finny exclaimed.

"Could you please take me to the kitchen please, I don't want to make the young master wait."

"Oh yeah" Bard said as he and the other two showed her where the kitchen was.

As they walked Yukina observed her surroundings so she won't get lost.

When they got there Yukina thanked them for their help.

* * *

><p>After 47 minutes of making tea and cake she cut up a piece and place both the tea and slice of cake on a silver tray along with other things that should be brung along.<p>

She walked back outside and placed the tray on the table beside her future young master.

"My apologizes for taking so long, young master." Yukina apologized.

Ciel observed her. 'She acts as if she is already a servant of the Phantomhive mansion.'

"You are forgiven."

"I'm grateful that young master have forgiven me." Yukina said. She handed Ciel a plate that held a slice of strawberry cake.

Ciel examined the pastry for a bit then took a small bit out of it.

"Not bad" Ciel complimented. "Not bad at all, it's close to rivaling Sebastian's pastries." He continued to eat his snack.

"Thank you, young master."

"You had a few experiences as a maid?" Ciel questioned.

"Not really, I would sometimes help my parents around the house even my cousin's."

"Cousin's? Why would you help them out?"

"My cousin, Akira, is living by himself. His parent's died in an accident when he was young. So he would usually come visit us." Yukina said in a sad tone.

"Is that so?" Ciel thought.

They both watched as the chase still continued on.

"Young master is there anything else you would like me to do till the chase is finished." Yukina asked.

"Hm..." They both then heard a crash from inside the mansion.

Ciel sighed. "Go fix the problem in under 10 minutes."

Yukina nodded understanding what he was talking about and quickly walked toward the noise. When she located where the crash was she saw a worried looking May-Rin sitting on the ground with broken dishes surrounding her.

Yukina helped May-Rin up. "What happened around here?" Yukina questioned.

"I-I-I was just putting away the dishes all at once, when I lost balance and dropped all of them to the ground." May-Rin said sadly.

Yukina just thought and got an idea.

"Is there any spare dishes around here?"

"Y-yes"

"Then I'll clean the broken dishes off the floor while you go get the spare ones as a substitute."

"B-b-but I-I-I m-might d-drop them a-again." May-Rin stuttered.

"How about holding less dishes? You might have lost balance because you could hold all the dishes at once."

"O-okay" May-Rin scurried away to do as she was told as Yukina began to clean up the broken dishes.

* * *

><p>Yukina came back to stand next to Ciel after 6 minutes of cleaning up the mess.<p>

"I take it that you have fixed the problem?"

"Yes"

"And in under 10 minutes. Good job." Ciel complimented again.

"Thank you, young master." Yukina said as she curtseyed. When she stood straight up she noticed that the chase was still continuing.

"I wonder how long this would continue." Ciel just nodded in agreement.

As they watched the amusing scene Ciel realized that she has passed 3 out of 5 parts of the test.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why is it that you aren't chasing the butler?" Ciel said, eating a second piece of strawberry cake made by Yukina, still keeping his eyes to the group of girls chasing his butler.

"I'm not interested in something or someone unless it's something to look foreward to." Yukina said.

"What do you mean?" Now looking at the emotionless girl.

"It wouldn't be fun if you know the outcome of something. Like this scene for example." Her index finger followed the butler. "I knew that your butler would be chased by those girl when I saw the looks they gave him. If he happens to be one of the boring playboys, then I have no use for him."

Ciel's eye widened at what he was hearing. "Are you implying that you would use _my_ butler for your use? In what way are you saying?"

"Don't look down as me being one of those desperate women looking for men. Me and your butler made a bet that evolves me participating as a maid."

Ciel gave a curious look. "What was it about?"

"If I become the maid then I live here and he has to do something for. However if I don't then I have to find a place to live in." Yukina smirked.

"Is that so?" Ciel said to himself. "What will you make him do?"

Yukina turned to look at the Earl with a smirk still on her face. "It's a secret."

She then turned her attention when half of girls in the group fell down to the ground giving up.

"However, I'll tell you about it when you find out my secret."

"My lord," They saw Sebastian walking calmily towards them as if he did not run for hours being chased by many girls, while the said girls were on the ground out of breath. "I apologize for leaving you."

Sebastian would have continued his apology if Ciel hadn't raised his hand to stop him from talking.

"It's alright, I have found a candidate to become a staff member. She has already, cleared 4 out of 5 parts of the test." Ciel said.

"I did?" Yukina questioned.

"You have already made tea, sweets, fixed one of our servents' mess, and don't seem to be one that are easily distracted." He glanced at a smiling Sebastian when he said the last part.

"Then what's the fifth?"

"Seeing as I have people targeting me for my wealth I have servents to protect me. So I want you to be trained in fighting and such. That is, if you can do that?"

"Of course I can!" Yukina said determindly, causing Ciel to smirk.

"Then from now on you are the new servent of the Phantomhive manor." Ciel declared.

Yukina curtsied to Ciel before smirking at Sebastian who smiled back. 'I win the bet, fake lover #2.'

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for taking too long. I was helping a fellow author, Rondo23. Please read some of the stories, but I have to warn you they are 'M'.<strong>

**Also I am making new stories.**

**One called, 'Mizuki's Love Life' Crossover of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/ Ai wo Utau Yori Ore ni Oborero! or Ai Ore! (Already Out)**

**_It's about a girl, that looks like a male, along with her band mates of Blaue Rosen going to England and some other students, are going to England as one of their new students for the School that represents the England version of Saint Rosen High. However as Mizuki adventures through England by herself, she saw a clumsy maid needing assistant and couldn't help but help a girl in distress. However the moment she met the Young Master and the butler of the manor, her life changed._**

**Another called, 'Two New Hosts' Crossover of Naruto/Ouran High School Host Club**

_**Two honor students gained access into enrolling into Private Ouran Academy for High School. Everyone, but a the ones that found out or knew, thought that the tall one was a boy while the short one was a girl, but they were wrong. What mostly surprised everyone was that the short one of the two was 8 years old. While they were looking for a room to study in, they came across a music room. They didn't think anything wouldn't happen, but they were wrong when they came across a Host Club, and when they broke an expensive vase they were now the Host Club's dogs before turning into Hosts to pay off their debt.**_

**The third's called, 'An Alternate Dimension' Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

_**It's about an orphan, who has a passion for dancing and is quite a singer. She was a tomboy who love Koreon boy bands, like SHINee, MBLAQ, Super Junior and others' songs, and some Japanese songs too. When she listen to them with her IPod she would either dance along with the song as one of her favorite members of the song, or sing along with the song. She didn't have any friends, because of her unusual red eyes, so she didn't worry when she died in a car accident, while she was distracted listening to song on her IPod. When she died, she, for some reason, ended up in another dimension. She was lying on the garden, behind the Phantomhive Manor. When someone came across her injured body they took care of her, by the order of the Master of the manor. When she woke up healed, she then became a servent of the Phantomhive manor.**_


End file.
